Shingeki no Shinigami
by xzkitsune
Summary: Our OC, Shino, is going to have fun in Soul Society, and the human world. I haven't thought much about the storyline, it's going to be all messed up. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo, and I only own Shino. And some other random characters I made up. (Yes, I suck at summaries.)
1. Shingeki no Shinigami

Yeah, I know the title sucks, but whatever. I suck at naming things. I'll change the title when I find a better one. And as usual, the profile.

**Profile**

Name: Kurogane Shino

Age: Around 2000

Birthday: August 5

Personality: In summary, bi-polar. However, she is lazy and hates troublesome matters. Cares deeply about her friends and comrades, and will turn tsundere at times.

Likes: Eating, but can't get fat no matter how much she eats. Also likes to play computer games etc. The normal things that you get from a normal teenager.

Dislikes: Troublesome things. People who speak bad about her friends. Casanova. Vegetables.

Race: Soul (Visored)

Profession: Shinigami, Captain of the 14th Division

Background information: Shino got mysteriously transported to Soul Society when she was watching Bleach, and ridiculously became the younger sister of the Soul King, which means that she is a part of the Royal Family. She then joined the _Shinōreijutsuin_, and graduated within one year due to her excellent performance in all four areas: _Hakuda, Hohō, Kidō, Zanjutsu_. She was soon made Captain of the 14th Division afterwards, and she serve only the Soul King. This means that both the Central 46 and Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni doesn't have any control over her. The 14th Division was kept a secret, and it was known to all that there are only 13 divisions in total. Those who were in the 14th Division has to be hand picked by Shino, and Shino is the only one in the 14th Division, because she 'hasn't find anyone suitable yet'. This was thousands of years ago, and she went to the human world one day for fun, and had stayed there ever since. No one could get her to go back to Soul Society willingly, not even the Royal Guards or her brother, the Soul King. Therefore, she stayed in the human world until the Bleach storyline starts..


	2. Prologue

-Unknown year, Shino POV-

"Oh man.. We still have _years_ until the actual plot starts.." I grumbled as I ate a grape. "Waiting is boring.. I'll go hunt a few hollows before going over to Isshin's.. I think I should at least tell him.." I ate one more grape and walked out of my house, going towards the direction of Isshin's house.

Kurosaki Masaki died around two years ago, and I felt sorry for Isshin and his kids. _It must be hard on Isshin, to raise three kids with only the clinic's income.. I think I can see why he's crazy with Ichigo._ I smiled slightly at that thought, then I spotted a hollow trying to eat a Plus.

"Lookie! A hollow! _Hadō no Ichi: Shō_." I pointed my index finger at the hollow's mask, and it gave a cry before I sliced it's mask with my _zanpakutō_. It then growled and dissipated. "Do you want to go to Soul Society, kid?" I squatted down and asked the trembling Plus. "You don't have to worry about getting eaten by monsters like that one just now over there."

"Will.. Will I be able to see you there, onee-san..?" The small boy rubbed his teary eyes and asked.

"Yes, you will. If you get hungry in Soul Society, go to the Shinigami Academy. Tell the people over there that '_hime_' sent you, and everything should be fine. Anymore questions?" I rubbed his hair and smiled. _I'm seriously getting the habit of rubbing people's hair.._

"No questions, onee-san." The boy smiled and hugged me.

"Okay. This _might_ hurt a bit.." I tapped his forehead with the pommel of my _zanpakutō_, transporting him to Soul Society. "Sorry that I have to trouble you again.." I said to the hell butterfly and it flew a few circles around me before fluttering away. I then continued my walk towards Isshin's house, and I didn't meet anymore hollows.

"KUROSAKI ISSHIN! I'M HERE AGAIN!" I yelled as I opened the door to his house. He gave me a spare set of keys when he got married with Masaki, and I had been dropping by now and then.

"Ah, _hi_.. _taichō_, why are you here again.." Isshin greeted me, and I rolled my eyes.

"You dare ask me why?! You owe me dinner on our last bet, and you dare ask me why?!" I then hit him on the head, and he fell on the ground. "One shot K.O.!" I then raised my thumb at the three kids, and Karin did the same.

"Good job, nee-san! He needs more beating!" Karin said as we hi-fived, and Isshin fell on the ground again after getting up. "Serves you right, oto-san!"

"Yuzu, is dinner ready? Do you need my help?" I walked towards the kitchen, ignoring Isshin's unknown cry.

"Ah, dinner's ready, nee-san."

"_Sou ka_. Then I'll serve the rice. Where's Ichigo-chan?" I walked to the rice cooker and started serving the rice.

"I'm here.. And can you stop calling me Ichigo-chan?!" Ichigo then appeared, and I rubbed his hair.

"I'll stop when you stop acting serious."

"And that would be never." Karin added and I laughed while Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Fine, whatever.." He then muttered as he sat down at the dining table.

"I'm leaving." I said after we finished eating.

"Where are you going, nee-san..?" Yuzu asked immediately, with tears in her eyes. Ichigo and Karin looked shocked, but Isshin's expression is unreadable.

"I don't know.. Maybe I'll travel around, or maybe I'll go back.." I smiled softly and tears dropped down Yuzu's face immediately. "Come here." I then gave her a hug, patting her back soothingly. "Here, these are for you." I then took out three similar necklaces. "This one's for Ichigo, this one's for Karin, and this one's for Yuzu." I handed them to the kids separately, and they took them without a word. "This is for you to remember me. You can talk to the necklace, if you miss me." I smiled at them, and they put their necklace on.

"We need to talk." Isshin said suddenly, and he dragged me out of the house. He then pulled me into an alleyway and I set up a barrier, knowing that he didn't want anyone to know about our conversation. "Impressive." He said and I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow. I then stared at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Why do you have to go so suddenly?" Isshin said unhappily.

"It's getting boring around here, and I'm neglecting my duties as Captain. Genryūsai said that either I go back to Soul Society by myself, or he'll come here and bring me back personally." I shuddered at that thought and shook my head to get rid of the image.

"When?" Isshin stared hardly at me, and I was getting uncomfortable under his stare.

"He called me last Sunday, and the deadline is by today." I decided to answer him truthfully. I was never a fan of lies, unless I think that it is absolutely necessary.

"Why didn't you tell me before!" Isshin then punched the wall, and I gulped nervously. _Not good._

"Would you believe me if I said I forgot..?" I said sheepishly, twirling my fingers nervously.

"... No."

"*sigh* I don't know how long it'll be before Genryūsai-baka let me come back again.. Although nii-sama don't object me being here in the human world. I'm fine being alone in the 14th Division anyway, don't know why he insists on me recruiting.."

"... Kurogane Shino-sama, will you accept me, Kurosaki Isshin, into the 14th Division?" Isshin suddenly knelt down in front of me, surprising me with his words. _Heck, he scared the shit out of me. I almost thought that he was going to propose._

"Are you joking, Isshin? Because it isn't funny." I stared into his eyes, trying to make sure that I heard him right. His eyes are clear, and his jawline firm.

"..."

"As far as I know you're considered dead in Soul Society, Isshin. Are you sure you want to do this?" Isshin didn't say anything, but his position told me everything I need to know. "*sigh* I understand.. I, Kurogane Shino, accept your request to join the 14th Division, and name you, Kurosaki Isshin, as the Lieutenant of the 14th Division." I placed a hand underneath his arm and pulled him up.

"I guess I should tell Genryūsai that you've been in my division all along and I was hiding you in the human world, and hope that nii-sama will back me up.." I muttered and he rolled his eyes.

"When will you come back?"

"I think I will come back when Ichigo's in high school. I have a feeling that things will get interesting by then." Isshin then chuckled. "I know that you haven't got your sight back, be careful when I'm gone.. I won't be able to protect you anymore." I joked and he slapped my arm playfully.

"I know what to do even if you don't say it, _hime-sama_. I still have to see my children grow up!" He face then turned into a disgusting one, and I kicked his butt.

"Don't show that _disgusting_ face to me, it's revolting!" I fake-gagged and he laughed. "The shinigami protecting Karakura Town is Kuchiki Rukia, be careful. She's still a rookie."

"_Everyone's_ a rookie in your eyes."

"She's less than 150-years-old, and graduated from the Academy a few years back."

"Oh."

"Kaien's her mentor.." I said, and Isshin looked at me expectantly. I then closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Kaien died when he battled the hollow which killed his wife.. The hollow can use Spirit Body Fusion, and it fused itself with Kaien.. He asked Kuchiki to kill him after he knew that he couldn't be saved.."

Isshin ran a hand through his hair and took a shaky breath. "As expected of a man from the Shiba clan. He did good, challenging the hollow."

"The Shiba clan is no longer one of the Noble Houses since Kaien's death. The only members left are Shiba Kūkaku and Shiba Ganju, with Kūkaku as Clan Head." I continued, knowing that it would be better if Isshin knew what happened.

"Good.. Good.. Being a Noble is extremely tiring.." Isshin suddenly gave a relieved smile, and I stared at him shockly.

"Have you gone mad?" I raised a hand to his forehead.

"Nonsense." He swiped off my hand. "Surely you should understand how bloody tiring it is to deal with all those party invitations and stuff like that."

I sighed. "Actually, yes. Parties are irritating. And me being 'royal' means that I can't turn them down. I'd expect that they have more 'parties' waiting for me when I get back." I then shuddered at that thought. "Anyway, back to the topic. The necklaces that I give the kids will shield them from hollows, provided that they don't provoke them. Offsprings of a Shinigami and a Quincy have extraordinary spiritual power that those monsters love. Try to make sure that they keep it on at all times."

"You don't have anything for me?" Isshin then raised an eyebrow.

"Cocky." I then folded my arms. I then handed him a pair of glasses. "You can 'see' with those. Just try not to spoil it, Kisuke is one hell of a blood sucker."

"Thanks. This means a lot.." Isshin then took the glasses and put them on.

"God you look handsome with glasses.." I covered my eyes and turned around immediately, earning a hearty laugh from Isshin. "I'm going now.." I said as a hell butterfly fluttered in front of me. "Genryūsai baka.. I'm going to dye your captain's haori pink.." I gritted my teeth hatefully.

"Don't go overboard, okay? We'll miss you." Isshin then hugged me, and I hugged him back. He let go of me after a while, and I sighed.

"I guess I'd better change back to my uniform.." My clothes then shimmered, and they shifted into the standard shinigami uniform. Only that it's pink.

"What the hell?!" Isshin exclaimed immediately.

"Yes, I didn't use a _gigai_. Those things are uncomfortable. And Kisuke will definitely over-charge me." I twirled around, satisfied with my clothes. "I compacted my _reishi_, and formed it into a solid body. I don't think anyone else can do it though, this requires a lot of concentration to maintain the body, and it also requires a very high level of _reiryoku_."

I then took out my _zanpakutō_ and inserted it in the space in front of me, before turning it like a key. The _Senkaimon_ then appeared, and I waved to Isshin before walking through it. "_Hi.. Hime-sama_.." A flustered voice appeared once I stepped in Soul Society. "Your.. Your attire.."

"Shush, my attire is perfectly fine. Bring me to Genryūsai-san now." I twirled my _zanpakutō_ with my nifty fingers and the person sweat dropped. "He'd better have something _very_ important to call me back.. Even nii-sama hasn't done this before.." I then tuked my _zanpakutō_ into my _obi_, and gave a creepy smile. _Genryūsai.. Your haori is_**_so_**_gonna be pink for the next few days.._

"H-Hai..!" The person saluted frantically and led me to the 1st Division. "Genryūsai-dono is waiting inside.."

"You can leave now." I said as I opened the door. "Long time no see, Genryūsai-san. What do you want?" I then found out that he was having a meeting with all the captains, and they were staring at me. "I think I'm interrupting something important. I'll come back later." I then proceeded to close the door, but Genryūsai stopped me.

"Come in, Shino. Our meeting had just ended." I then sighed and walked into the room, remembering to close the door behind me. "What happened to your attire? And where's your _haori_?" I stood at the end of the line, and he asked immediately.

"Fine, I get it.. What's wrong with a change of colour anyway.." I grumbled and willed my _shihakushō_ to change back, and added a _haori_ just for the sake of it.

"Genryūsai-dono.. This is..?" Hitsugaya Tōshirō asked, and I rolled my eyes. Suddenly, I thought of something, and Byakuya turned his head away, with him knowing my personality perfectly well.

"No need for you to know, shortie." I said before Genryūsai replied him, and an anime vein appeared on his forehead. "All you guys need to know is my name, which is Shiro, by the way." I don't want Aizen to know who I am, because I know of his plan to disturb nii-sama. Although he won't succeed, but I don't want anyone yapping down my back. Genryūsai then stared at me, and I stared back. Then, he gave in.

"Shino is the Captain of the hidden 14th Division." Genryūsai added, shutting the rest of the captains up. 'I'm sure the older captains would have seen her around Soul Society a few hundred years back.."

"Yeah, I was happy in the Living World, then you have to call me back. Like I said, what do you want? And I've already found a Lieutenant, stop nagging about my Division." I then sat down on the ground, and everybody, including Genryūsai, sweat dropped.

"And who's your Lieutenant?"

I then stared at Genryūsai for a few minutes, until he opened one of his eyes. Then my eyes travelled to all of the captains present, and a word left my lips softly. "_Hi-mi-tsu._" Another anime vein then appeared on Hitsugaya's head.

"Why are you sitting on the floor anyway." His teeth gritted, and I smiled.

"Because I'm allowed to." He then stared at me, and I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Shiro-dono.." Byakuya then intervened, and every standing captain, with the exception of Ukitake, Shunsui and Unohana, stared at us surprisingly. Having the head of a Noble Family addressing you as '_dono_' means that I'm super high-class, but I chose to ignore the stares.

"Ah, Byakuya-chan! You wanna eat lunch together tomorrow?" I could practically see black lines forming on his forehead when I addressed him, and he kept silent. "Man, you were much cuter when you were younger.. Do you remember that you always ask me to-" Byakuya then appeared in front of me and placed a hand over my mouth, and his cheeks tinged a faint pink.

"I wanna know what happened." Shunsui then raised his hand and gave Byakuya _the look_. I then raised a hand and formed the 'V' sign, and I stood up with difficulty, because Byakuya's hand was still covering my mouth.

"Mnnmhmm hmmnm." I then pointed to his hand and licked his palm, and Byakuya removed his hand quickly. "I almost thought I'd be the first shinigami who died from suffocation.." I said and grinned.

"All of you are dismissed. Shino, we have to talk about your Division." Genryūsai finally said.

"Can Ukitake stay? I wanna eat supper with him later." I asked, and Genryūsai nodded his head after a while. "I'll see you around, Byakuya-chan and shortie~" I waved goodbye to them, and Hitsugaya stomped away. "I think I made shortie angry." I said after everyone has gone.

"Your Lieutenant, Shino?" Genryūsai then asked, and Ukitake gave me an interested look.

"Kurosaki Isshin, formerly known as Shiba Isshin, ex-Captain of the 10th Division." My tone turned serious, to show them that I wasn't kidding. And as I expected, Genryūsai opened both of his eyes.

"Isn't he.." Ukitake then asked.

"No, he isn't. He's staying in the Living World right now, and he have three children, a son and two daughters." Ukitake then blinked in surprise. "How do I put it.. Okay, long story short. You know that Isshin had been going to the Human World oftenly to investigate the disappearance of some Shinigami, right? They were done in by a hollow which has similar powers as to a Shinigami, and Isshin lost the fight with it. A girl then jumped in and saved him, but she got injured. I promised that I won't reveal details, but Isshin is required to stay in the Human World so that the girl wouldn't die, and his powers got limited severely because of that. However, the girl died years later, saving her eldest child from a hollow, and Isshin is now a single parent. I think I got almost everything now."

Genryūsai then looked deep in thought. "You can't punish him, or his children. Don't forget that the 14th Division reports directly to the Soul King." I added quickly, and Genryūsai looked at me.

"Then do you have anymore members?"

"I was planning on recruiting Kisuke, but he is an asshole right now. And I can't find Yoruichi no matter where I look.." I folded my arms and pouted, and Ukitake sweat dropped. Then I sighed. "I feels like a rubbish dump.. Taking in all the unwanted ones.." I went to the corner of the room and drew circles on the ground.

"Such a dark atmosphere.." Ukitake then commented.

"If I remember correctly the new ones are graduating soon, right? Don't tell me that you're planning to have me pick them in my Division." I then walked back in front of Genryūsai.

"Yes, you are correct."

"Great. Then you will have a Division which consists of rookies who don't know how to shut up." I rolled my eyes.

"Mah, you don't have to be so mean, Shiro-chan.." Ukitake then tried to calm me down.

"They're going to serve nii-sama if they're going to be in my Division, Ukitake. Which means that they have to be elites, not rookies, and at least reach my expections. Most of them will die when they take my test, and that includes elites. You tried it for yourself that time." Ukitake shuddered immediately when I mentioned it, and laughed awkwardly when I raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you can try to make the test easier..?"

"I need soldiers, not babies." Then I sighed. "I'll see them, but they still have to take my test. Is that okay, Genryūsai-san?"

"Do as you like. I have no control over your Division, after all."

"Eheheheheh.. Yamamoto-san.. I got these for you.. It's quite good, I think you'll like it.." I then gave him a few packets of tea leaves and massaged his shoulders. _It would be hell for me if he gets angry.._

"Hmm.. Thank you, Shiro. You can go now." He said after a while, and I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding.

"Okie dokie. Call me if you need anything." I then walked out of the room with Ukitake, and I took his hand as we walked out of the 1st Division quarters. "Finally out.." I said, relieved while I burned my _haori_ and changed the colour of my attire back to pink.

"I don't think you should do this, Shino-chan.."

"But it feels like I'm attending a funeral everyday when I wear black.. And the _haori_ is irritating, it restricts my movements." I swung his arm back and forth, acting like a kid."Ne, ne. Where's your Lieutenant?"

"You mean Rukia? She set off to the Living World yesterday, as the protector of Karakura Town. Didn't you see her when you left?" _She left yesterday? Then who was protecting Karakura before that? Definitely not me, I'm a runaway._

"No, I didn't. Who was the protector before Rukia-chan?" Ukitake then gave me a strange look.

"It's you, Shino-chan."

"EH?!" I stopped walking and stared at him.

"You were in Karakura for the few hundred years that you were gone, so Genryūsai-dono made you the protector of Karakura. Is anything wrong?"

"He didn't tell me.. I missed out my salary for the past hundreds of years.. I worked to get money to pay for my rent.. _Hidoi.._" I squatted on the ground and started drawing circles again, and I emitted a black aura.

"Mah, don't be sad.. Genryūsai-dono put your salary in a bank card, and he passed it to me just now, during the Captain's meeting.."

"GIVE IT TO ME!" I screamed and pounced. Ukitake dodged and held out a card. "_Money.. Ufufufufufu.._"

"You're scaring me, Shino-chan.."

"Let's go eat supper! Where's Shunsui? I want sake~" I grabbed Ukitake's arm again, and he led me to a shop, where Shunsui was already waiting inside a guest room. "SHUNSUI! I MISSED YOU!" I then let go of Ukitake and pounced on Shunsui, and he hugged me back.

"How're you doing over there, _hime_?" He then rubbed my hair.

"Terrible.. Stingy Genryūsai didn't tell me that I was Protector, so I didn't get my pay for hundreds of years, and I have to work there to get money.. And Isshin and Kisuke are being bitches all the time.."

"Isshin? Shiba Isshin?" Shunsui asked, surprised.

"Yuppie. He just became my dear Lieutenant, and he's now known as Kurosaki Isshin." I nodded my head and let go of him. "I guess that the house that I own here got sold?" I sat down at the table and poured a cup of sake. Ukitake then scratched the side of his face and nodded. "I knew it. Damn you, Genryūsai.." I downed the cup and put it down. "I guess I'm staying with Byakuya-chan then. His mansion has a bloody lot of rooms.. Who's the shortie I saw just now anyway?"

"Ah, he's Hitsugaya Tōshirō, current Captain of the 10th Division." Shunsui explained to me.

"Hoh, so that shortie is Isshin's successor.. Which reminds me.. The 2nd Division Captain is the brat which always follow Yoruichi around, right?"

"Yes, her name is Suì-Fēng." Ukitake then drank his sake. "Oi oi. Don't forget that you're sick. Don't drink too much."

"Hmm.. Unohana-san's still the Captain of the 4th Division.. 5th Division.. His name is Aizen, if I remember correctly." My eyes narrowed slightly when I mentioned Aizen, but luckily, both men didn't notice. "Byakuya-chan is in 6th, and bucket-head in 7th.."

"That's not polite, _hime_-chan." Shunsui slurred and I rolled my eyes.

"I call him that because I don't know his name.."

"I'm in 8th, Tōsen's in 9th." Shunsui continued for me. "Tōsen's the one wearing glasses. He's blind."

"Oh.. Is 11th the guy with bells in his hair?"

"Yeah, he defeated the previous Captain."

"Heh~ I think he will look better with his hair down.." I then ate a piece of sushi and both men laughed. "Then that makes the weird make-up guy 12th, because Ukitake's 13th.." Both men then laughed again at my reference towards Mayuri, and I stuffed sushi in their mouth. "Oh, shut it.. Isshin looks handsome with glasses, and Byakuya-chan looks cute when he blushes~"

Both men then coughed violently when I mentioned Byakuya blushing. "We've never seen his expressions before, let alone a _blush_."

"He blushed slightly in Yamamoto's room just now. Don't tell me that you didn't notice."

"What were you going to say then anyway?"

"Ah, about that.. When Byakuya-chan's little, Yoruichi and I keep on going to his house to play with him. And as you know, he didn't get along well with Yoruichi, those two could pick up a fight anytime and anyplace."

"That doesn't explain anything, Shiro-chan."

"I'm getting to that part.. He didn't get along well with Yoruichi, but he's perfectly well with me. Everytime we went to his house, Yoruichi would try to pick a fight, and Byakuya-chan would rebut. But he lost everytime, you know? Then he'll come crying to me.. And there's this once, when he came to me, he said that- hmmnhmh!" The same hand covered my mouth again, and the two men looked disappointed.

""You always like to spoil the fun, Byakuya.." Ukitake said while I poked his hand with my chopstick.

"You promised." Byakuya said and let go as he sat down beside me.

"I'm drunk, Byakuya-chan. Drunk people don't keep promises." I slurred and giggled.

"Damn, I forgot that she couldn't drink.." Ukitake then face palmed. "_Hora_, Shino-chan. Stop drinking already.."

"NO! I want more sake~" I reached out for another bottle, but a hand took it away. I then looked to the owner of the hand, and it turned out to be Byakuya. "GIMME THAT!" I tried to grab it, but he held it just out of my reach. "Stingy Byakuya.." I then pouted, but he still held on to the bottle. "BYAKUYA ASKED ME TO-" His other hand then covered my mouth, and I bit his fingers.

"I'm bringing her back. Sorry for the trouble caused. Now if you'll excuse us.." Byakuya then put the sake back on the table, and dragged me out of the shop. "Where do you live again?"

"Karakura Town.." Byakuya then stopped and looked at me. "Old man sold my house, I hafta sleep on the streets.." Byakuya then sighed and continued walking. "Where're we going..?"

"Kuchiki Manor."

"Oh.." That was my only reaction and I continued walking behind him. "Carry me I'm sleepy.." I then compressed my _reiryoku_ to around Yachiru-size and jumped onto his back. Byakuya then froze for a second before carrying walking, and I drifted off into Dreamland.

-Byakuya POV-

"Man, you were much cuter when you were younger.. Do you remember that you always ask me to-" I immediately went in front of Shino and covered her mouth. _Damn this woman.. She promised me that she wouldn't say anything about that matter..!_

"I wanna know what happened." Shunsui then raised his hand and gave me _the look_. _Oh kami.. What have I gotten myself into.. _Shino then raised a hand and formed the 'V' sign, and she stood up.

"Mnnmhmm hmmnm." She then pointed to my hand and licked my palm, and I removed my hand immediately. _And I always wondered why she is good friends with Yoruichi when I was young.._ "I almost thought I'd be the first shinigami who died from suffocation.." She said and grinned.

"All of you are dismissed. Shino, we have to talk about your Division." Genryūsai-dono finally said.

"Can Ukitake stay? I wanna eat supper with him later." She asked, and Genryūsai nodded his head after a while. "I'll see you around, Byakuya-chan and shortie~" Shino then waved goodbye to us, and I walked away quickly.

_Should I.._ I waited outside the 1st Division building restlessly, hiding from the sights of other Shinigami. _That woman.. I wonder if she has changed.._ Shino attended my wedding, and her funeral. I hate to say this, but she always stood by my side. Now that I think of it, she has been around for almost every big event, even though she left a few hundred of years ago.

Shino finally walked out of the building with Ukitake, and she held his hand. I suddenly felt a pang of jealousy. _If she didn't leave on that day, then maybe.._ I then trailed them, and they went towards the sake shop. I felt a vein throbbing on my forehead, Shino should never be let near sake. _Never._

I then walked in the shop a few minutes later, and asked a waiter about which room they went. I opened the door, and my heart almost stopped. "... And there's this once, when he came to me, he said that- hmmnhmh!" I covered her mouth immediately again and put down the stone in my heart. Ukitake and Shunsui looked disappointed, however.

""You always like to spoil the fun, Byakuya.." Ukitake said while Shino poked my hand with her chopstick.

"You promised." I said and let go as I sat down beside her. _Honestly this woman would be the death of me someday.. I wonder why I missed her in the first place.._

"I'm drunk, Byakuya-chan. Drunk people don't keep promises." Her voice slurred and she giggled. _Crap.._

"Damn, I forgot that she couldn't drink.." Ukitake then face palmed. "_Hora_, Shino-chan. Stop drinking already.."

"NO! I want more sake~" She reached out for another bottle, but I took it away. Shino then looked towards me and screamed. "GIMME THAT!" She tried to grab it, but I held it just out of her reach. "Stingy Byakuya.." She then pouted, but I still held on to the bottle. _This woman is ridiculous when she's drunk.._ "BYAKUYA ASKED ME TO-" My other hand then covered her mouth, and she bit my fingers, but I refused to let go this time.

"I'm bringing her back. Sorry for the trouble caused. Now if you'll excuse us.." I then put the sake back on the table, and dragged Shino out of the shop, ignoring the perverted grin that Shunsui gave me. "Where do you live again?"

"Karakura Town.." I then stopped and looked at her. "Old man sold my house, I hafta sleep on the streets.." I then sighed and continued walking. _Soul Society got re-developed during the few hundreds of years that you were gone, can't you notice the difference..? _ "Where're we going..?"

"Kuchiki Manor."

"Oh.." Silence then followed as she walked behind me. "Carry me I'm sleepy.." A child suddenly jumped onto my back, and I froze. I carried on walking when I realised that it was Shino. _How did she learn to change like that.. And her uniform is back to pink.._ I placed a hand on her back gently, holding her in place as I used _shunpo_.

Minutes later, we arrived in my room, and I laid out my futon, being careful not to wake her. I then placed her down gently, and she rubbed her eyes. "Byakkun..?"

I took away her hand gently and covered her eyes. "Sleep."

"M'kay.. But you can't go away.." She pulled down my hand and went back to her normal form subconsciously, before turning away from me, and I could tell that she went to sleep immediately. I then used the same hand to run through her hair; somehow I liked to do that since I was young, and the habit hasn't changed. Her platinum blonde hair is as enchanting as always.

After a while I stood up and went to the room beside my room. I can't possibly sleep in the same room as her, can I? I took out the spare futon, and got dressed for sleep. _I hope you remember what you did today when you wake up, Shino.._ With that thought, I went into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 1: The First Day

Sorry guys! I had a lot on my plate at the moment.. I'll try to upload frequently though. If you want to read long stories then sorry, that's not really possible right now.

-Shino POV-

"Hora! Kimitachi! I'll be your homeroom teacher this year! I'm Kurogane Shino, nice to meet guys!" I wrote my name on the blackboard as I announced to the class. "And I'll also be teaching you guys English. Beware, I'm _very_ strict. Now for attendance taking." I then started taking the attendance of the class.

I snuck back to the Living World a few weeks ago, and got myself a job at Ichigo's high school, just for the fun of it. I wanted to stay close to him, but I don't want to be a student, so my best option was a teacher. And I also managed to convince the principal to let me lead his class. I'm just that awesome.

"Okay, now that attendance's done, prepare for your next class!" I snapped my book and said.

"Sensei, why isn't Takima-sensei our sensei?" Inoue raised her hand and asked.

"Eto.. Inoue-chan, is it?" I pretended to check the class list, and she nodded. "Well, Takima-san just retired a few days ago, so the principal put me in charge of your class. Hopefully there won't be anymore changes, because that would be bothersome. Anymore questions?" The class looked at each other, and shook their head. "Good. I'll see you guys later." I then walked back to the staff room.

"Ah, Kurogane-san! I was looking for you!" A male voice then appeared from behind, and I took several deep breaths before turning behind.

"Eto.. Sorry, what's your name again? I have a bad memory." I smiled sweetly and asked, and my other colleagues laughed silently at his embarrassed face.

"I'm Hisakawa Kin. You can't keep forgetting people's name like this, Kurogane-san. What about your students?" He then smiled and asked me.

"Oh, I printed out a list of their photos and names so that I could make a reference every time I call them." I then waved the list in his face. "Do you want anything from me?"

"Err.. I was thinking.."

"SHINO-CHAN!" Another loud voice then appeared, and something soft squeezed against my arm. "Let's go for lunch together!"

"Hai hai, Mei-san. Just let me put my things down first." I took out my hand from her tight grasp and walked to my desk. "We can go now." I then smiled, and she took my hand again.

"Forward towards lunch!" She announced dramatically, and pulled me outside. "I saved you from him, how are you going to repay me?" She said after we exited the school.

"Mah.. I can take care of him myself, you know. Although it would be a bit more troublesome than your method." I rolled my eyes and slapped her butt, earning an eye roll from Mei.

"You, my dear, are going to treat me for lunch." We then walked towards a restaurant.

"How's the safety of Karakura Town after Kuchiki took over?" I asked as we sat down, and she shrugged.

"Worse. Much worse. You were better. Hollows are everywhere after you went back." She moaned as she buried her head in her hands. "The best part is that she couldn't sense a hollow that even _I_ could sense, and I have to go out in the middle of the night to get rid of it." She then shuddered. "Can you imagine? Killing one of them in the cold night. I almost got a cold the next day."

"Didn't Soken help?"

"He died soon after you went back, Shino-chan."

"Oh.. Then what about Ryuuken?"

"He couldn't bother to move his big fat ass. And Urahara was no better. He had the nerve to charge me when I asked him to help with the hollows!" Mei then drank her glass of water angrily.

"Mah.. That's how Kisuke is. So I can say that the safety of this town is up to a rookie Kuchiki for the past few years?"

"You summarised it, boss. Oh, the food's here."

"Mmm. Spaghetti. Haven't had them in a _long_ time." I then dug in to my food. "Should I get the Protector's job back?"

"I don't know, you're the Captain. I'm just 3rd Seat." Mei said as she ate her food. "And my position will definitely get moved down further if you find new members."

"Nope. You'll always be my lovely 3rd Seat, even if you got moved down."

I think I have to explain over here. Mei is a modified soul that I got Kisuke to invent for me. Yeah, I know that they're banned and all, but hey, I'm the Soul King's only younger sister. You gonna have an exception.

"I think you should tell him that you have a boyfriend already." Mei suddenly pointed to the glass panel, and I looked at the direction that she pointed. Kin was at the opposite restaurant, _spying_ on us.

"Oh kami.." I face palmed for a while. "But then who should I use as the scapegoat? I can't possibly say Kisuke, Yoruichi will murder me when she comes back. And Ryuken is a bastard, and I don't think I wanna date my Lieutenant."

"What about Kuchiki-dono?" I felt my face turn a litte red as I remembered what happened on that night, and luckily, Mei didn't notice.

"Nope. You know Kin. He'll ask to meet the person to have a 'duel'. I can't possibly get Byakuya-chan here for that, can I? He'd probably murder me with his stare." I shivered slightly at that thought, and continued eating. "Why is it that he's wooing me again?"

Mei then gave me a look. "You, my dear Captain, is beautiful. Very beautiful. Even if you're god knows how many years old."

"Ouch." I did a fake-hurt look. "You should never mention a lady's age. _Never_. But I think the reason that he's doing this is because I'm freaking rich. _All for the money._" I purred the last part out, and Mei rolled her eyes.

"Why don't we tell him that you're lesbian and you're dating me?"

"No." I said immediately. "I think I'll get Isshin to help me out.. Yes, he'll be my super-protective cousin." I then nodded. "I like my idea."

"Have it your way then." My phone then ringed, and my eyebrows furrowed as I looked at it. "What happened?"

"Seems like Kuchiki isn't doing a proper job.. And holy cow it's near Isshin's house! If I'm late, hold my class for me." I grabbed my bag and ran out of the restaurant, turning into an alleyway. "_Henge.._" I whispered as I jumped over the wall, and I turned back into shinigami form. "Bloody hell I'm going to freaking kill Byakuya-chan.. No wait, Kuchiki will transfer her power to Ichigo-chan, I'll have time to torture her when that happens.. Then I'll disturb Byakuya-chan."

"_Taicho_! You're back already?!" A loud voice then appeared, and I almost stumbled on the rooftop.

"Err.. Hello, Isshin. Wasn't planning on meeting you here." I then jumped down. "Why are you wearing them?"

"Oh, I heard some noise at the back, so I decided to come out and see what happened."

"Ah, crap. _Hakudo no Ichi: Sho._" I pointed a finger towards him, and he ducked immediately.

"Please give me a warning before-hand, _taicho_. That's scary." Isshin then went behind me and said while patting his chest.

"Bloody hell. I'm going to kill Kuchiki when I see her." I growled as I finished the hollow. "Did the kids wear my necklace?"

"Yeah, I think so. Why?"

"Because, the hollows are freaking gathering around people with high reiryoku, and they'll be in danger. Stay here, I'll go hunt a few hollows. Your powers aren't back yet." I shushed Isshin and set his house in a barrier, before pushing him inside. "Tell Yuzu that I'll be coming over for dinner, and I missed the two girls."

"Be safe, hime-sama." Isshin then hugged me tightly before closing the door, but I know that he'll look out of the window.

"Now.. Time to make things interesting.." My lips then curled into a grin as I placed my right thumb over my heart. "_Seal release. Increase from 1% to 2%._" I then turned my thumb anti-clockwise, and the atmosphere got heavier. "This should attract them to me, and keep Kuchiki off my back. I'll go to.. Yuzu first. She also can't see. Mei will protect Ichigo-chan, and Karin can always run. No, wait. Karin and Yuzu are having school together right now. I'm getting forgetful.."

"_Onna.. You smell delicious.._" A raspy voice then sounded from behind me.

"Hello? Didn't your seniors teach you anything? _Never_ mess with those wearing the white haori?" I sighed and slitted its mask. "Honestly no challenge at all. How disappointing. Now let's see.. Their school is this way." I closed my eyes and felt for the reiryoku of their necklaces, and shunpo-ed my way there.

I then appeared outside their classroom on the third floor and waved towards Karin. She stoned, and I placed a finger on my lips, signalling her to be quiet. "Sensei, I wanna go to the toilet." She then raised her hand, and went out of the classroom.

"Who are you and what do you want." I was waiting in the corridor and she shot questions to me immediately.

"It's not safe here. Besides, people would think that you're a lunatic, talking to yourself like that. Follow me." I then led her to the toilet, and she raised an eyebrow when we arrived. "So, I didn't know that you treasure my necklace that much." I took a look at her neck and commented.

'You.. You're.." Her eyes widened as she pointed at me, and I grinned.

"Yo. Long time no see, Karin-chan." I then rubbed her head, and she hugged me tightly.

"Why were you gone for so long!" She then released me suddenly and pouted.

"Mah.. I have stuff to settle at home, and I just snuck back here a few weeks ago. They didn't want to let me come back." I then pulled a face, and Karin visibly calmed down. "Yuzu and you are being targeted by scary monsters, I'm bringing the both of you back home for today."

"What do you mean scary monsters?"

"Look behind you." Karin then turned around, and her face paled. "_Hado no Ichi: Sho!_" I broke the hollow's mask and continued. "Now you get what I mean? Let's go get Yuzu-chan and go home."

"What about Ichi-nii-san!" Karin then stared at me worriedly.

"Hmm? He's being protected by my colleague, don't worry. And the necklace that I gave you guys will defend you from those things to a certain extent. And I'll get notified if you got attacked. There's nothing to worry about. _Saa_, let's get Yuzu." I then smiled at her, and she nodded, grabbing my hand in the process. I could feel her hand trembling slightly, and I squeezed it lightly, hoping that it would calm her down.

"Excuse me, sensei. I'm here to pick Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan up." I knocked the classroom door politely, and the teacher turned towards me.

"May I ask for the reason?"

"Oh, it's nothing serious. That stupid brother of mine got himself into a car accident." I made up a lie immediately, and the teacher nodded sympathetically.

"I understand. Kurosaki sisters, pack your things." The girls then packed their things and left with me, and Yuzu looked close to tears.

"W-Will oto-san be okay?" She stared at me, and I nodded.

"He's okay. That's just an excuse to get the both of you out of school. I need to go to Ryuken's later to get a certificate though.." I waved it off, and Yuzu's eyes widened.

"Yuzu, don't you recognise her?" Karin then butted in, and pointed to her necklace.

"Nee-san..?" She said uncertaintly, and I nodded my head.

"Bingo~ Excuse me as I make a call." I then pulled out my phone and dailled Mei's number.

"Yo. I think you might need to take over my lessons for a while. Make sure that he doesn't get hurt. If there're too many of them, use _that_. What is the bloody fool thinking anyway, attacking like that."

"I don't know, Shino-chan. Okay, I'll take care of them, don't worry."

"Don't expose your identity. You're an important member, and he'll definitely attack you if he finds out who you really are."

"I understand. Take care~"

"Now that that's done.. Let's go home." I hanged up and ushered them home, taking care of a few hollows on the way. Although Yuzu can't see the hollows, but she could see me attacking, and that's enough for her.

"Why are we being attacked?" She asked me quizzedly. "We didn't do anything wrong.."

"How do I explain this.. You know what spiritual power is, right?" Yuzu then nodded. "Basically your family have a high concentration of spiritual power, and that's what makes you their target. I'll give you something later to cover that up, so this kind of things wouldn't happen anymore."

"Okay.." Yuzu then clung tightly to Karin, and the both of them followed behind me carefully.

"ISSHIN OPEN THE BLOODY DOOR!" I shouted when we reached their house, and Karin sweat dropped.

"_Taicho!_" He then opened the door, and I pushed the two girls in. They went to the living room immediately, knowing that I have something to tell Isshin.

"You might wanna go to Ryuken's later. I told their sensei that you got into a car accident."

"Eh?! Don't you have other better reasons?!"

"That was the only one I could think of back then." I then shrugged. "Why don't you go outside and get into a real car accident to make it more convincing?"

"_Hidoi na, taicho.._" Isshin then put on a hurt look and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm done here. I still have to get back to my bloody job. I'll take care of them later, if she hasn't notice them yet." I then gave a cruel laugh. "Wait till I report this 'incident' to Yamamoto. He'll be so damn thrilled."

"Mah.. Go easy on the old man, hime." I then rolled my eyes again.

"Puh-lease. He practically forced me to go back years ago, and I'm standing in front of you _because_ I snuck out again. He's the one who needs to go easy on me."

"Whatever you say, hime. Anyway, are you coming back with Ichigo later?" I blinked at the sudden subject change.

"I think so.. English is their last lesson, after all. Damn I don't have enough manpower.." I then realised that there are a lot of people with high spiritual power in Ichigo's class. "Fuck this.." I then moaned and made a few bunshins. Isshin raised an eyebrow at this, but he didn't say anything. "Protect them in the dark. Don't let them know that you exist, unless absolutely necessary. Don't care about Ryuken's boy, he's a bloody Quincy, so he'll know how to take care of himself." They nodded and went to the school, and I sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Do you know how awful it feels, to split your reiryoku into different bodies? It feels like a whooping train just ran through my head.." Isshin then winced slightly. "Yeah, not an experience anyone would like to go through."

"Be safe, hime."

"Of course I will. I'm too old to die." I half-joked, and Isshin rolled his eyes. "Ja ne." I then went back to the school at my top speed, and I was just in time to catch Mei. "Yo, I'm back. Luckily I'm just in time." I checked my watch and heaved a sigh of relief.

"So, I guess you're gonna be teaching then. Good luck." She patted my shoulder and walked back to the staff room. I gathered my things again and walked to their classroom.

"Nice to see you people again. I think we need to set some ground rules." I surveyed the class, and nodded silently when I saw that I got their attention. "Firstly, nobody is allowed to go to the washroom during my lesson. There will be _no_ exceptions."

"What happens if we're really urgent?" Keigo raised his hand and asked.

"Well then.. That's too bad." I then smirked. "You'll have to either finish it before my class, or wait until lesson's over."

"What if we _really_ can't control ourselves?" He asked again.

"Then get a bottle ready, Asano-kun." The guys then shivered, and I continued. "The same goes for the girls." The girls then shivered too. "Secondly, I don't like any unwanted interruptions in my class, so please raise your hand before you speak." The class then nodded their heads. "My method of punishment is very.. uncommon among teachers. They change according to my mood, and the situation. I can assure you right now that you wouldn't like it at all." I then gave them my devil grin, and they shuddered involuntarily. "Do I make myself clear?"

"H-Hai.." The class replied.

"Good. Hmm.. Because today is your first lesson with me, those rules don't apply. However, they will start from tomorrow onwards, and I can assure you that I am not lenient." I then switched language. "Now, let's start the lesson on an easy note. Introduce yourself in English, please, anyway you like it." I then motioned to Chizuru to start.

"Eto.. My name is Honsho Chizuru. I am 16 this year, and I like Orihime-chan." She stood up and said, and I nodded my head.

"Next." I said, and the whole class introduced themselves. I then switched my laguage back to Japanese when the whole class is finished. "I'll ask those weak in English to answer my questions to improve their language skills, but that doesn't mean that those that are strong will be spared too. I'll check your standards from time to time, so don't neglect your studies~"

Then, the bell rang. "Ara. Seems like I spent too much time on introductions. Class dismissed. Kurosaki-kun, please stay back for a while." The class then left, and Ichigo looked at me in his seat.

"Why do I have to stay back, sensei?" He eyed me cautiously, and I sat on the teaching table.

"_Hidoi ne_, Ichigo-chan. I thought that you would at least remember me." I swung my legs on the table, and he stared at me with an unreadable expression.

"Nee-san..?" He finally said, and I snapped my fingers.

"Bingo." I then sighed. "You three are cruel, forgetting me like that.. Isshin realised that it was me immediately." I then stuck out my tongue at him, and he sweat dropped.

"When did you come back?"

"A few weeks ago. That damn Kisuke promised that he would clean my house for me, but he didn't, and I have to spend the first few days doing spring cleaning, even though it isn't spring. Now, let's get going. Isshin's a bit tense today, you will not want to get him angry." I then jumped down from the table, and walked out. Ichigo then followed.

"Why is he tense?" He asked as we walked out of the school.

"Let's just say that something bad has happened in Karakura Town. You can see the Pluses, right?" He then stared at me blankly. "Oh, sorry. Used to using professional terms. You can see ghosts, right?"

"Yeah. You didn't know?" He then gave me a weird look.

"Just double checking. Then can you see the thing behind you?" A hollow appeared from behind him, and Ichigo's eyes widened as he turned around.

"What the _hell_ is that?!"

"Okay, so you can see them too.. It's about time, then.." I confirmed my suspicions as Ichigo panicked, because the hollow came closer to us.

"_What the hell?!_"

"Don't worry. This is only small fry." I waved his panicked off as I attacked the hollow. "_Hado no Ichi: Sho!_ Bye bye~" I sang as the mask cracked, and Ichigo stared at me unbelievingly. "Yes, I know that you have a lot of questions, but I'm not going to tell you anything, so you don't need to look at me like that. Now, let's get you home. Karakura Town needs a thorough cleaning, because the bloody kid isn't doing her job properly. I swear I'm going to lodge a complain sooner or later."

"A kid?" He asked, and I thought for a while before answering him.

"A kid to me, but perhaps a grandma to you. She's a hundred and fifty something-years-old this year." Ichigo's mouth then dropped open.

"Then how old are you?!"

"Eto.. Two thousand something-ish. Stopped counting after two thousand." I then pulled a stoned Ichigo after me. "Hurry home now, those things are after humans with high spiritual powers like you."

"S-So you're not human..?" He finally stumbled.

"Of course not. You ever seen a human live so long?" I then gave him a 'are you stupid' look. "You're asking too much questions. You'll know more later, your priority now isn't about me, but how to get home safely with those irritating hollows around." I rolled my eyes as a few of them surrounded us. "Oh boy. Today is such a fun day. How could Kuchiki not notice this bloody phenomenon yet?!" I growled angrily.

"I can fight." Ichigo then said.

"No, you can't. These things will eat you up within seconds. You need to have proper equipment to fight them." I then raised my left hand, and a reishi bow formed in my hand. "Luckily I learned this from Ryuuken.." I then began shooting at their masks, and they vanished after it broke. "Tch. This is freaking slow." I then picked Ichigo up by his collar and jumped on the rooftop.

"_What are you doing?!_" He screamed.

"Don't worry, nobody can see us. I set up a genjutsu already." I then threw him over my shoulder. "Now shut up, I never tried shunpo while carrying someone before. You might feel a bit nauseous." After that, without waiting for his reply, I set off.

"Yo. Tadaima." I said as I entered through the living room's window, and the two girls sweat dropped. I then threw Ichigo on the sofa, and he groaned. "Isshin, you might wanna give him something that will calm his stomach down."

"Nee-san, hidoi ne.." Yuzu frowned and said, and I shrugged.

"It's the fastest way to get him back. Besides, I still have to-" Then my phone rang, and I frowned when I saw the Caller ID. _Not good._

"What is it, Kisuke?"

"Ara ara, Shino-san~ I haven't seen you in a long time~" An anime vein then appeared on my forehead and I forced myself to do deep breathing exercises before I speak.

"Where the bloody hell is Kuchiki?" I squeezed those words out of my teeth, and I could hear him sipping tea at the other end. My fist tightened and loosened as I imagined various murder scenes with Kisuke being the victim.

"She went back to Soul Society yesterday, Shino-san. She didn't tell me the reason, but I suspect that it has something to do with Aizen."

"Aizen, huh.. Anyway, _why didn't you inform me, Kisuke_?" My eyes narrowed dangerously as I purred the words out, and I could hear him gulp. Then he gave an awkward laugh.

"Ahahahah.. I was busy.."

"Are you going to help with the cleaning?" His end then went silent. "I guess not then. Poor old me, having to clean the whole of Karakura Town. I'm going to nii-sama's place the next time I go back." I then hanged up, knowing that I wouldn't get anything more from him. "Fuck my life.." I growled in English, and Isshin gave me a look. "What?! Am I not allowed to complain?"

"N-No.." He raised his hands up defensively and I sighed.

"Whatever.. I'm going now. A big one just came out." I then went out of the window again without waiting for a reply, and hurried to the clearing. The space above the clearing was contorted, and a massive head appeared as I whistled. "Gillian, huh.. I haven't seen one of you for centuries.." My clothes then shifted into the standard shinigami attire, completed with the white captain's haori.

"Be greatful, you ugly creature.. You're the first one that I've seen in a long time, so I'll give you a quick and painless death.." I walked on the air so that my eyes were on par with the Gillian's, and it growled. "Such bad breath you have.. Guess I'll finish this quickly then, to avoid further trouble.. _Seal release. Increase from 2% to 5%._"

My reiatsu then increased severely, and a reddish gold cloak appeared, wrapping me completely. The Gillian then screamed, and I dug my ears. "I said that you have bad breath, _didn't I?!_" I then shunpo-ed towards its face and kicked it, and it flew somewhere. I then followed, launching punches and kicks at the face.

"_My first day of teaching, and you have to come out and ruin my day. All of you are going to die._" I said coldly as my kick shattered the mask, and I went towards the Kumon. "You are too filthy for me to use my _zanpakuto_.. But I guess I can use the mask, to give you a taste of your own powers.." I then placed a hand over my face, and a mask formed.

"Hora ne." I then fired a cero from my mouth, aiming at the Kumon. My voice sounds different, more cold, more distant, more.. royal. The Kumon then distorted, and the Gillians behind the Kumon went back. "_Sate_.. The rest of the scary monsters.. Come out come out, wherever you are~" I cackled with my mask still on, and I could feel the hollows' reiryoku going further and further away.

"That's troublesome.. I finally came back to the Living World, and poor old me have to do Kuchiki's job for her.. And that bastard Ryuuken wouldn't help at all.." I then raised my mask and smiled at one corner, before putting it back on and went to the area with the most hollows. _Now that you have seen my face, Ishida Uryuu, what would you do? This is getting more and more fun.._


	4. Chapter 2: The Meeting

-Ishida POV-

"What is with this unreal number of hollows..? Why isn't the shinigami in charge doing his job?!" I growled as I fired my bow. A loud roar appeared out of nowhere, and I looked up at the sky. A black hole was on the sky, and a huge face appeared out of the hole. "G-Gillian.." I choked out as I stared at it. "But.. Why.."

A small dot then rose up at the clearing, and a glow of light appeared around that dot. "Wait.. Isn't that.. Shino-sensei?!" I then ran to the clearing, making sure that I hide my reiryoku. I stopped at a place where I can get a good look at what's going on, and not reveal myself.

A reddish gold cloak appeared around Shino-sensei, and wrapped her completely. "Reiatsu.. Her reiatsu.." I whispered in awe as I watched. "Wait.. She's a shinigami.. What's her purpose of teaching in our school..?"

"_My first day of teaching, and you have to come out and ruin my day. All of you are going to die._" She said coldly as she kicked the Gillian's mask, and the mask shattered. _What power.. Is she a Captain..? If she is, what is her purpose..?_

She then went towards the black hole, and whispered something. After that, she put a hand on her face, and a mask formed. "That's a hollow mask.. But isn't she a shinigami..?" I gasped slightly, then covered my mouth immediately.

"Hora ne." A mechanical voice then sounded, and I looked up to find sensei firing a cero from her masked mouth. The Kumon distorted from the cero, and the Gillians behind it disappeared. "_Sate_.. The rest of the scary monsters.. Come out, come out, wherever you are~" Sensei said in a sing-song voice, and cackled afterwards. _The hollows are moving away.. What powerful reiryoku she has.._

"That's troublesome.. I finally came back to the Living World, and poor old me have to do Kuchiki's job for her.. And that bastard Ryuuken wouldn't help at all.." _Ryuuken..? Does she mean that guy..?_ Shino-sensei then raised her mask suddenly, and looked at my direction with a smile. I stood, frozen to the spot. _Has she spotted me..? If she has, then what she said just now was on purpose.. Wait. She mentioned a Kuchiki being the one in charge of this area, so why is she here..?_

Sensei left soon after, and I let out a breath that I didn't know that I was holding. "Crap.. I have to find that guy.." I then rushed towards Karakura Hospital immediately, and barged into his office without knocking.

"Uryuu. Don't you know that it is basic courtesy to knock before you enter?" The man stood up from his desk, and stared at me.

"Do you know her?" I said while panting.

"Who is the 'her' that you are referring to?" The man walked out from behind his desk, and gestured to the sofa. I reluctantly sat down, making sure that I was as far away from him as possible.

"Ku-Kurogane Shino, my new homeroom sensei." His hands shook when he heard her name, and the glass of water that he was pouring spilled on the table.

"D-Did you say Kurogane Shino..?" He asked me, taking no notice of the spilled water.

"H-Hai." I replied, and he wringed his hands nervously.

"So, she's finally back.." _He seems to be on a good term with sensei.._ "Wha-What is she doing now?"

"Hollow hunting. Apparently the shinigami in charge of this district has gone back, and she is working in her place." He looks surprised, and I added a few seconds later. "Sensei seems quite unhappy with it."

"_Souka_.. How could I not recognise her reiatsu.." He then stood up, and went to the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I-I'm going to help her." With that, he left, leaving a dumbstruck me in his office.

"D-Did he just say that he was going to _help_ her?" I murmured to myself, and nodded slowly. "But.. But he gave up on being a Quincy for a long time.. Ever since he married Mom.. What kind of relationship do they have..?"

"Ugh, whatever.. Although I would like to ask sensei about this, but she would probably evade this altogether.. Maybe I should.. Yes, I should. Although the potential of getting discovered is really high, but.." I sighed after a while, and left the office.

-Ryuuken POV-

_She's back. I've got to meet_ _her!_ I thought as I hurried out of my office. _But.. What would I say to her..? And she's closer to that bastard Isshin.. Would she even__**want**__to meet me..?_ These furious thoughts ran through my head as I took the lift down, and I frowned slightly.

"Ishida-sama, where are you going?" A random nurse appeared when I reached the ground level, and I replied her half-heartedly.

"Visiting. Push all of my appointments today to tomorrow." With that, I left the hospital.

I stopped suddenly when I turned around the corner. There she was, leaning gracefully against the wall, looking at me with the usual gorgeous smile in her eyes as a hollow dissipated a few metres away.

"Yo, Ryuuken. It's been a long time."

-Shino POV-

"Yo, Ryuuken. It's been a long time." I greeted him with a smile, and he stared at me.

"Y-You're okay!" I was enveloped in a hug suddenly, and I sighed slightly.

"H-Hora.." I patted his back awkwardly, and soon, his shakings stopped.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're going back." Ryuuken growled as he released me, and I scratched my face.

"So I'm guessing that Isshin didn't bother to tell you.."

"KU. RO. SA. KI." A louder growl was heard, and I gulped slightly.

"A-Another one?! _Mataku!_" I tutted as the space above warped again. "We'll talk later.. I have to bloody exterminate hollows now.." I jumped up and closed the hole before it opened, and I summoned a hell butterfly.

"Ask Yamamoto what the fuck is there so many fucking hollows and Gillians in Karakura Town. If this fucking problem isn't fucking solved, I swear to my fucking name that I will do some fucking serious shit when I go back. _Bring my__**exact**__words to him._" The butterfly fluttered around me for a while, before getting the idea that I wasn't going to change my message.

"Wait." The butterfly stopped, and I waved at it. It turned blood red immediately, and I sniggered. "Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni.. You better don't disappoint me.. This is already a pretty obvious warning.." The butterfly then disappeared, and I jumped back down.

"So.. What do you want to talk about?"

-Third Person POV-

It was another usual Captain's Meeting at the usual Captain's Assembly Hall. The Captains were having another meaningless argument when a blood red hell butterfly flew into the room. Almost all of the Captain's face turned pale when they saw the butterfly, and Genryuusai gave a deep sigh. He raised a finger, and the red butterfly landed on it.

"Ask Yamamoto what the fuck is there so many fucking hollows and Gillians in Karakura Town. If this fucking problem isn't fucking solved, I swear to my fucking name that I will do some fucking serious shit when I go back. _Bring my__**exact**__words to him._"

The butterfly fluttered away after it has delivered its message, and Genryuusai rubbed his throbbing forehead. Silence followed, and nobody spoke a word. "With all due respect, So-Taicho-dono, what was her message?" Ukitake broke the silence after a while, and Genryuusai sighed.

"Ukitake, your Lieutenant is in charge of Karakura Town?" Genryuusai asked, and Ukitake blinked surprisingly.

"Hai.. She just came back to Soul Society last night, to hand up her weekly report."

Silence followed afterwards, and Genryuusai sighed again. "Karakura Town is infested with hollows and Gillians. Hime is angry." He summarised Shino's message, ignoring the swear words among the message.

"I will go." Byakuya spoke up immediately, earning surprised looks from everyone. "Only a Captain can exterminate a Gillian." Byakuya explained, which earned him another round of surprised looks. The reason? Byakuya NEVER explains.

"So are you saying that Shino-chan can't defeat a Gillian, hmm?" Shunsui said with a grin.

"Shino-dono is angry. And it is the duty of a shinigami to eradicate hollows." The rest of the Captains were busy rolling their eyes at Byakuya's explanation, and Genryuusai finally spoke up.

"I trust that you are going alone, Byakuya?"

"Hai. I will depart immediately if it is required."

"Very well. You have half an hour to prepare. Kami knows what she would do if she really came back.." Genryuusai sighed again, and he could swear that Shino always make him sigh. _Always._ "The rest of you are dismissed. We will discuss these problems after Byakuya comes back."

"Hai."

Just then, another hell butterfly flew in, but this time, the normal black one.

-Shino POV-

"Oh wait. I need Mayuri to help me run a scan on the freaking gate.." I frowned as I sent another butterfly. "Now that should do it.. I hope Genryuusai won't sent Byakuya.. There's gonna be a bloody lot of explanaing if he does that.. Now what do you want to talk about, Ryuuken?"

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" He blurted out, and I gave him a weird look. He blushed slightly and looked away, scratching his face in an awkward manner.

I gave a shrug. "Whatever. Anything's fine. Where do you want to go?"

Ryuuken heaved a sigh of relief, and he started walking. "I know of a coffee shop that is quite good.."

"Oh wait. Let me change first. You're talking to yourself from other people's point of view, if you haven't noticed."

Ryuuken looked away awkwardly as I shifted form, and I gave him a weird look. "You don't _actually_ think that I'm going to change in the streets, do you?"

"N-No. Of course not.." His face reddened again, and I decided to ignore him. Again.

"So, you can lead the way now."

"Ah, right.." I then followed Ryuuken as he turned around the corner, and after a few minutes, we were in the shopping district area.

"You were talking about this café?" My mouth twitched slightly as I stood in front of the door.

"Yes. Is there any problem?" Ryuuken asked, and I shook my head.

"Not really.." _Yeah, not really. Except the fact that I ate here with Mei just now.. And the fact that I could still see Kin in the opposite café.. This is gonna be good.._

"Welcome. What would you like?" The waitress asked Ryuuken, and my mouth turned into a slight curl.

"A cup of expresso for him, and mocha latte for me." I answered the girl, and she stared at me before leaving reluctantly.

"Always popular with the ladies, huh.."

"Ie ie. Sore wa-"

"Arara. You don't have to explain yourself. Ah, our drink's here."

I drank my latte as I watched the waitress trying desperately to get Ryuuken's attention, which of course, failed, before deciding that the girl was being too much of a nuisance.

"I still have work to do, Ryuuken." I checked my phone and raised an eyebrow. "We can talk on another day if it's not urgent."

I finished my last sip, and he looked quite frantic.

"Err.. Would you mind leaving us alone?" He said to the waitress. "We're going to discuss confidential stuff.."

"Eh?! But.." She pouted, hoping that he would give in.

"I'm leaving. I don't think I would be able to eat my dinner later if I stayed here." I didn't bother to keep the sarcasm out of my voice as I stood up, and Ryuuken watched helplessly as I walked out of the café.

"It's times like this that I really miss Bya-chan.. At least he doesn't show off.." I muttered as I turned around the corner.

"Ah, Kurogane-san! What a coincidence!" An annoying voice pops out from behind me, and I rolled my eyes.

"Eto.. Hisakawa-san, was it?" I turned behind and forced a smile at him, which he didn't seem to notice.

"I don't mean to be rude, but were you with Karakura Hospital's Ishida Ryuuken-san just now?"

_Of course you meant to be rude. That's what everybody says before. Like "I don't mean to offend you, but.." And besides, don't you think that you're being overboard? You're just my colleague, the end. Fullstop._

"Ah, yes.. He was an old friend of mine.. We've been through a lot together.." I decided to play nice and swallow my thoughts, and I successfully saw a twige of jealousy on his face.

"S-Sou ka.. Are you going anywhere afterwards?"

"I'm going home to prepare for tomorrow's lesson. I'm a new teacher, after all. I can't really give the kids or their parents with a bad impression." _Take the freaking hint._

"Then may I have the honour of escorting you back to your house, Kurogane-san?" _I should've expected this to happen.._

"That won't be necessary. Sorry for the wait. We can go now." A familiar voice sounded behind me, and a hand found itself around my waist.

-Byakuya POV-

This _gigai_feels weird, but it'll make do.." I sighed slightly as I paid Urahara.

"All _gigai_ feels weird, yours is the most comfortable one that I could make, Kuchiki-san." Urahara took the money and smiled. "Oh, right. You can find _hime_ if you turn right two times at the vending machine."

I looked at him, and he sighed before explaining further. "Given _hime_'s temper, she would have sent a red hell butterfly back to Soul Society when she finds out that Kuchiki isn't on duty. But I didn't expect that they would send you here. Ja, have a nice day~"

Urahara pushed me out of his shop, and closed the door behind me with a cheerful smile. I stared wordlessly at the door before deciding to follow his direction. An angry _hime_ can result to _really, really_bad things happening..

I turned right twice at the vending machine like I was told, and I finally saw _hime_ a few feet away. She was talking to a guy, and her finger twitched now and then. _Crap.. She's really pissed off now.._

"I'm going home to prepare for tomorrow's lesson. I'm a new teacher, after all. I can't really give the kids or their parents a bad impression."

"Then may I have the honour of escorting you back to your house, Kurogane-san?" _Oh. My. Kami.__Are__you too stupid to realise the rejection in hime's voice?!_

_Hime_'s finger twitched again, and she clenched her fist. I then decided to butt in to their conversation, jealously boiling through my blood. Wait, did I say jealousy..?

"That won't be necessary. Sorry for the wait. We can go now." I put one hand around Shino's waist as I stood beside her, and I pulled her closer to me.

"Byakuya?!" She turned to me surprisedly, but she didn't remove my hand.

"Gomen for being late, _love_. I had to settle a bit of paperwork before fetching you." I then bent down and kissed her cheeks, and my ears flamed slightly.

"I told you not to do that in public!" She pouted slightly and gave me a playful hit.

"Oh right. This is Hisakawa-san. He's my colleague in school." Shino introduced the thick-skinned guy to me, and before I could say anything, her voice sounded in my head. _"Play nice, Bya-chan."_

"Nice to meet you. I am Kuchiki Byakuya, Shino's soon-to-be-fiancé." I decided to ignore her, and that earned me a hard pinch on my waist.

"F-Fiancé..?" Hisakawa stuttered, and I smiled slightly, knowing that victory is mine.

"Yes, we are getting engaged in a few weeks." The pinch became harder, and I tickled Shino's waist. She squirmed, just as I expected, and my waist was finally relieved of pain.

He stared dumbly at us, and I decided that it was time to leave.

"Now if you will excuse us.." I pulled Shino closer and began to walk away.

"Was that really necessary?" She hissed when we were out of earshot. "Seriously? Engaged in a few weeks?"

I kept silent, but my grip on her waist tightened slightly. Shino sighed, knowing that she wouldn't get a response from me anytime soon. She then led the way to her house.

"You should know how I feel about you." I finally said as she unlocked the door. She paused slightly, before opening it and walking in. I followed, closing the door behind me before pushing her against the wall forcefully.

"Why won't you answer to my feelings.." I murmured as I stared into her cerulean eyes. Her eyes seem to held a power to its own, and it feels like my soul is being sucked into them every time I look at them.

"Byakuya.." She sighed, and I finally snapped. I swoop down to meet those cherry-like lips, which I had vowed to claim as mine since I was a child. Shino stood, frozen to the ground from what I believe was shock. I sucked gently on her bottom lip, and she gasped slightly.

I took the chance to slid my tongue into her mouth, and she finally reacted. She tried to push me away, but I took in all of her punches and shoves. She gave up after a while, and I placed one of her hand near my heart.

She took her hand away after a while, and I finally convinced myself to pull away. Suddenly, she grabbed my collar and pulled me closer as her tongue responded clumsily to mine.

I got stunned for a moment, and I realised what she was doing. I tipped her chin with one hand, slowly guiding her, and she got the hang of it after a while.

Shino responded furiously afterwards, and I could not hold back any longer. I rubbed my semi-hard against her, and she gave a low moan immediately.

One of her hands found its way to my pants, and it squeezed my manhood slightly. I gave a deep growl before pulling away with the tiny bit of self-control that I had left.

Shino's face flushed crimson red when she realised what she was doing before, and an awkward silence was bestowed upon us.

"I-I'm going to take a bath. Make yourself at home." She squeaked, her voice in a higher pitch than usual, before running off to which I presume is her room.

I walked around her living room, trying to distract myself from the hot moment that we had. And the slight shower sound coming from her room. Then, I spotted her DVD cabinet.

"I wonder what this is.." I murmured when I found an unnamed DVD. Curiosity got the better of me and I took it to the TV, and plopped it in the DVD player.

"What are you watching?" Shino's voice came from behind me as I pressed play.

"The unnamed DVD I found in your DVD cabinet." I turned to face her, and her face changed immediately.

"SHIT!" She exclaimed and put up a sound barrier around the house immediately. I wanted to ask her for the problem, but I got my answer from the TV.

"Ah.. Ah.." I turned towards the TV slowly, to confirm what I just heard. I turned back to Shino immediately after I saw what was on it, and her face flushed red.

"You wasn't supposed to see that.." She groaned as she covered her face with her towel. "That was a prank gift from Mei.. Why didn't I get rid of it immediately.."

Shino then squatted down at the doorway, and began to draw imaginary circles on the ground.

"Mah.. I didn't know that you are into this kind of stuff.."

"I. Am. Not. Into. This. Kind. Of. Stuff." She stood up and growled immediately.

"Oh really.." I appeared in front of her in a flash, startling her. I then pulled her into a hug. She shifted slightly before settling on a comfortable spot, and she sighed.

"This isn't going to work, Bya-chan.. If I'm with you then the Kuchiki House will be stronger than the other three noble houses.. I'm supposed to maintain the balance in Soul Society, not jumble it up.."

"Then as Head of the Kuchiki House, I will willingly give up my nobility if it means being together with you."

"But-"

"Shh.." I put a finger to her lips. "We'll worry about this later, okay?"

"Fine. But are you sure that you want an old woman like me..?" Shino's body was shaking slightly, and I kissed her again.

"If you want to look for guys older than you, then I think that only two person fits the description." I broke apart after a while, and said to her.

"Which two?"

"Your brother and Genryuusai-dono." A chuckle escaped from her mouth after she heard what I said, and I smiled slightly.

"Um.. What are you doing?"

"The background music is getting quite.. tempting." I said as I rubbed my finger in circles on her bare back.

My hand travelled up her back, and I realised that I didn't encounter any obstacles at all. I slided my hand down again, just to make sure.

"You-"

"Yes, I didn't." She took out my hand and placed it on top of her heart, with the thin layer of her shirt being the only obstacle. Without thinking, I gave the soft, round thing a slight squeeze, and a soft moan escaped from her mouth.

"K-Kora.. I-I was going to say something serious.." Shino said, her face red from embarrassment.

"I'm listening."

"I-I'm really scared of hurting you, but I just want to follow my heart for once, and my heart is telling me to-"

I rubbed my thumb over her protruded tip, earning a gasp.

"I know what you're going to say.. So.." I grazed her ear slightly, and I sucked on her ear lobe. She shivered slightly and grabbed my shirt tightly, before letting go. Her hands ventured underneath my shirt, and made their way up to my chest.

I was going to move in closer, mold her into my body. Then, something happened. Her phone rang.

"Ah! Err.. Hello.." Shino took out her phone immediately and picked up the call. I could faintly hear a guy's voice on the other end, and I sighed gently before removing my hands and hugging her.

"Ah.. No, I haven't forgot. Why would I forget? It's been a long time since I ate with the kids after all.. Um.. Is it okay if I bring an extra person? Yes.. I thought that Yamamoto would only send me someone by tomorrow.. Mm.. We'll be there soon. Bye."

"And who was that?" I asked after she hanged up.

"You'll know when you see him.. Mataku.. I didn't expect you to turn up so early.. Given Yamamoto's character I thought that it would take him two or three red butterflies before he _finally_ sends someone here. But he's.. efficient. And a Captain.." She then gave me a weird look.

"I volunteered to come." Her eyes then grew wide, and I stroked her face gently.

"Ah crap.. I forgot about Ukitake and Shunsui.." She then face palmed. "Ah.. Whatever.. I'm hungry.."

I went to the toilet to calm myself down while she changed in her room, and we were soon outside a house.

"KUROSAKI OPEN UP!" Shino shouted, ignoring the look that I gave her. A black-haired girl then opened the door, and Shino hugged her.

"Where's your daddy?"

"Making a fool of himself.." The girl muttered.

"Mah.. Although that's what he do most of the times, but you can't talk about your father like that.. Come in, Bya-kun."

"Nee-san, this is..?"

"An unexpected friend who turned up at my doorstep a few hours ago."

"Sou ka.." The girl then gave me a weird look as I followed them to the living room. I rolled my eyes slightly, and Shino pinched me.

"_Behave._"

I rolled my eyes again, and she muttered something under her breath.

"But, Yuzu, to-chan is really hungry! Can we eat first? Can we?" I then saw a familiar man fake-bawling his eyes out on the floor, with another girl in the kitchen, ignoring him.

"Huh? What did I hear, _Isshin_?" Shino walked over to him and held him up by his ear.

"_ITAI!_I didn't say anything! I didn't say anything!" He screamed, and I felt my mouth twitch.

"Long time no see, Isshin." I managed to squeeze that out of my mouth while maintaining a poker face, and he jumped up immediately.

"Ah. Byakuya. Long time no see. Wait. He sent you?!"

"I think Yamamoto wants him to clear up the mess that his sister made. Mah, whatever. Yuzu, meshi!" Shino said, before running into the kitchen, leaving us in an awkward silence.

"I thought you were.." I broke the silence first, and he nodded.

"I thought I was too. But _hime_and her saved me, then Urahara did the finish ups. The bad side is I can't use them anymore, so _hime_ got me the specs to enable me to see."

"Ah.." That was the only thing I could say. "So you've been staying here all along?"

"If not what could I do? They listed me as missing, and the punishments.."

"Where's Ichigo?" Shino suddenly asked, breaking our awkward conversation.

"In his room?" Isshin answered, and she rolled her eyes.

"Same as not answering.." She muttered loud enough for everyone to hear, and the black-haired girl laughed out loud.

"I'll get Ichi-nii." The girl said and disappeared up the stairs.

"Ah. Found it." Shino then appeared again with a large bottle of sake in her hands.

"How did you..!" Isshin rushed towards her and tried to snatch the bottle, but he got a kick on his ass.

"Huh? Have you forgotten that the reason to why I know you is because I am Rangiku's drinking buddy? By the way, why is the chibi so strict on drinking?"

"By chibi, you mean Toshiro?" Isshin asked, and sweat dropped when Shino nodded.

"Is it because he isn't old enough to drink? I can roughly figure out his age, judging from his height." Shino laughed as she poured herself a cup of sake, and I sighed.

"Here we go again.."

"What do you mean?" Isshin asked.

"You wouldn't want to know.." The side of my mouth twitched as I took the bottle away from her.

"Eh?! Give it back!" She stood up and tried to take it, but I raised it high up in the air.

"I hate you, random tall person who took away my sake." She finally gave up and pouted. "Ah! Ichi-chan! Are you old enough to drink?" She waved to the orange-haired boy coming down the stairs.

"Eto.. No.." The boy scratched his head and answered.

"Eh?!" She looked shocked, and I poured Isshin and myself a cup. "Why do you two get to drink!" She accused, and I rubbed her hair.

"Because, we don't get drunk easily."

"I don't get drunk easily too! _Are_.. Why are there two of you.."

"I get what you mean now.." Isshin said. "Mah.. Yuzu, is dinner ready?"

"Hai!"

-1 hour later-

"You're not letting me stay here?" I raised an eyebrow and asked Shino.

"You can stay with Kisuke." She said firmly, and I leaned in towards her.

"Are you serious?" I breathed into her ear, and she shivered slightly.

"Argh I don't care anymore!" She said, before walking towards her room. "You are going to sleep on the couch. Don't try to enter my room, I'm going to put up some barriers which you are _not_ able to break."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


End file.
